The present invention relates to optical analysis systems, methods, and apparatuses for analyzing fluids and, in particular, to systems, methods, and apparatuses for monitoring fluids relating to cementing operations in or near real-time.
Cementing operations are often used in wellbores for, inter alia, supporting casings and liners, providing zonal isolation, and protecting the casing from corrosive formation fluids. In such operations, it is often important to precisely know the location, characteristics, and setting status of cement slurries as they are prepared, circulated into and through the wellbore, and set in the wellbore or other annulus therein. Even though a plurality of downhole tools are used in conjunction with the various steps of cementing operations, in situ analysis of cement fluid compositions during cementing operations is often not achievable with conventional monitoring systems, especially in conjunction with steps that encounter extreme environments such as in the wellbore. Accordingly, the location, characteristics, and setting status of cement slurries are often required to be extrapolated from laboratory data, calculations of volumes to be filled, and calculations based on the conditions in the wellbore (e.g., temperature).
Further, the integrity and/or efficacy of the downhole tools associated with the cementing operation are unknown unless a significant failure occurs. Accordingly, if a downhole tool has a minor malfunction, corrective action to mitigate any further problems cannot be taken. If the further problems impact the integrity of the resultant set cement, expensive and time consuming remedial operations may need to be undertaken.
As cementing operations are performed with a plurality of downhole tools and often performed multiple times during the lifetime of a well, in situ analysis of cement fluid compositions and analysis of downhole tool efficacy allow for proactive and/or responsive actions to be taken and, therefore, may be of value.